Prince of the Damned
by Icefox1
Summary: The vampires and demons are at war with each other and everybody has to choose a side. They say that the “missing” prince is the inherit ruler to the thrown after the king was killed in battle. But no one knows who the prince is expect Kuwabara....and


**Prince of the Damned**

Kuwabara: Ok, how did this happen?!

Me: This story is the result of having a vampire and Yu Yu Hakusho marathon, that and pulse Halloween is coming up.

Kurama: This is going to be R-rated isn't it?

Me: Not yet, its PG-13 right now, but it will more then likely turned into R.

Yusuke: Icefox doesn't own anything.

Summary: The vampires and demons are at war with each other and everybody has to choose a side. They say that the "missing" prince is the inherit ruler to the thrown after the king was killed in battle, so if they kill the prince there will be no ruler and no one to save the vampires and the war would be over. But what if the ruler was one of the detectives and only Kuwabara knows who it is, could the gang really kill one of their own. Kuwa/Kur

**Warning:** AU, lime, lemon, dark-fic, mentioning of really bad things I can't name right now, non-con (rape), yaoi 

* * *

The sky was a pitch black that October night; not even the moon or stars could be seen. Building sat like giants against the still night, the cold air carrying the fragrance of Tokyo bay across miles and miles of land. The stillness of the earth was almost magical; no sounds of the night birds could be heard nor could you see anything without the streetlights being on; they were the only thing that provided light to anyone who would be brave enough to be out. But you wouldn't think anyone would be walking around by their selves on such a night, especially after midnight. You thought wrong. 

Wearing a black hoody, black sweat pants and black shoes a 21 year old man was walking into Tokyo Park. Looking for a place to rest, Kazuma Kuwabara decided that the best place for him to rest would be in one of the many trees that covered the park. Making sure he wasn't followed, Kuwabara undid his pants halfway to check on the gash that was on his hip he had received in a fight earlier that night from his earlier pray that didn't give in so easily as Kuwabara had hoped for.

Kuwabara hissed as he felt the fabric of his pants pull away from cut, allowing it to start bleeding once again. Feeling the warm liquid run down his leg made him remember how hungry he was, licking to blood away Kuwabara started on cleaning the wound with his long tongue.

"_Maybe it's not such a good idea to go months without feeding after all. I've already feed off someone and I'm still hungry._" Kuwabara thought to himself.

Sitting down at the base of a tree, Kuwabara tried to fight back his instance to drink. He didn't want to hurt others to comfort his own needs, but he was afraid that if he went too long with out blood he would starve himself. Kuwabara didn't want the others back at Genkai's to know what he really was, that he was an vampire; something that was despised and feared by all.

He had heard rumors from Spirit World that there some problems between some vamps and a couple of demons in different places. Kuwabara wanted there to be peace everyone, but he knew that as long as there was fear of his kind there could never be peace. He hated the way his kind was treated; he couldn't help if his kind were blood-suckers. In some ways he was ashamed of whom he was, the fact that he was vampire was hard enough, but being the inherited ruler of them is even worse.

Feeling the breeze of the wind against his face Kuwabara could smell the scent of his next victim. He didn't enjoy killing people, but it was what he had to do just to live. He may have only been half vampire but the internal desire to drink blood was still inside of him. Using his tongue to taste the air around Kuwabara pin-pointed exactly where the person was coming from, he found the smell coming from right behind him.

Jumping into a nearby tree he could heard someone walking down the paved walkway. When the young man was about 5 or so feet away from the tree he was hiding in; thinking to himself that after this meal he would be full again and not have to feed for sometime, Kuwabara moved in for the last kill of that night.

Letting the man pass the giant tree, Kuwabara quietly jumped down from one of the upper branches of the tree and down to the ground. Letting his instincts take him over again he quietly followed the man from a safe distance so as to not spook his pray—Kazuma really did hate having to chase after someone when he could easily use the hind-and-seek tactic. Following behind him, Kuwabara felt his stomach growl as he inched his way closer, smelling the men's blood from a cut that he must have had somewhere on his body.

Just as Kuwabara was ready to strike, he realized who the men he was stalking was. It was Togusa Ishikawa, a rival gang member Kuwabara had had too many encounters with; actually he was one of the senior officers of the gang. He was part of the Red Dragon gang, known thought out the streets as being one of the most out of control gangs on the streets; it was people like the members of the Red Dragon gang that give all street gangs a bad name. After seeing that it was Ishikawa he was about to bite, Kuwabara decided that he wasn't hungry anymore, he didn't know what kinds of diseases Togusa might have had the way he lived, having unprotected sex with anything with a skirt on.

"I think I would wader starve then risk getting something from that manias-to-society. Kuwabara whispered to himself.

Using the darkness as his cover, Kuwabara ran from the main walkway in down towards a nearby pond. It was a quite place he liked to visit often when he was done hunting or just a place to think on different things, if he was near the park that is. The path that leads to the pond was cut off from the rest of the trial that snaked around the park.

The only way to get there was to jump from tree to tree until the ground was clear of the foliage that blocked the path to the pond off, and that meant that he would have to jump from trees about a quarter of a mile. If you were to look at the wall of plant life that seemed to grow together; tree branches intertwine with one another, shrubs and grasses grew in large clumps that was almost taller then Kuwabara himself. It would seem that this path was to be sealed off from the outside world and reserved only for Kuwabara and whoever he wanted to take with him.

Reaching the part of the trail were the ground was clear enough to walk on, Kuwabara jumped from the tree and start for the pond using his own path he created from smoothing the grass down to mark which way he was to go in. He could see the sun rising into the sky above him, but it wasn't high enough to hurt him yet. So he made a mental note not to stay to long, luckily for him if the sun came out higher he could just change into his human form and that would keep him from being hurt by the energy from the sun.

Finally reaching his private thinking place, Kuwabara walked down to the bank of the pond and took a drink. It was very stressful trying to fulfill both his human and vampire needs, he completely understood why Kurama would get so drained sometimes; he would go into a quite room and just sit look off into space, which really freaked Kuwabara out by the look he would always get in his eyes. He didn't know what Kurama would do sometime; he would yell at nothing, throw things around, or just zoon himself out to everything around him.

Kuwabara could really relate to how Kurama felt sometimes.

Looking down into the water, Kuwabara wised that he could have a reflection like his human side. He did admit that his vampire side had more then its share of advantages then his human side, but Kuwabara enjoyed being in his human form more. But no matter what form he took, there was always someone out there to make fun him, mentally and physically abuse and torture him ever single day of his life, just because he was different then the rest of his so-called friends.

He knew that he would never be fully understood by anyone around him that was human or demon, to him, his vampire friends understood him the best out of anyone he knew. Wondering too himself why Fate had dealt him such a cruel life, Kuwabara looked down to see that his pants were still unbuttoned and sagging. Laughing to himself softy at his own foolishness, Kuwabara redid his pants and stood up to leave.

"Well at least one good thing about being a prince, I can grow wings...." Kuwabara stated, focusing his energy into his wings bones, until a pair of black giant bat-like wings grew out of his back, tiring his hoody apart.

Flipping his wings a couple of times to get the blood running into them, Kuwabara lodged himself into the air and started off towards Genka's. Using his awareness, he guessed it was about 4 maybe 5 o'clock in the morning, no one would be up Kuwabara figured he could change back into his human form, seek into the temple, and then into bed with no one the wiser about him being up all night.

But right now he wasn't worried about how he was going to seek back home, Kuwabara was enjoying be in the air, he always did like flying in the sky he was free from everything and everyone and the burdening of life; up in the sky Kuwabara could kiss the wind and show off his flying abilities. Often he would fly underneath airplanes just to see if he could keep up with them, then he would fly to Mt. Fuji and go to the top of the volcano and perch on the rim of it. There was nothing better to Kuwabara, then watching the sunrise on Mt. Fiji.

With the sun growing higher in the air, Kuwabara flow faster to the temple. He was about a meter away, when to sunlight stared to burn him. Worried Kuwabara lowered himself closer to the ground hoping the tree tops would cover him the rest of the way there. Arriving at Genka's porch Kuwabara changed himself back into a human and carefully pushed open the front door and tipped toed inside. Closing the door behind him, Kuwabara made his way across the living room when he spotted something lying of the couch. Kuwabara told himself that he should just go to his room and leave whatever was on the couch alone. But his courtesy got the best of him.....

Walking to the figure, Kuwabara saw that it was Kurama fast asleep looking down at him Kuwabara couldn't hind the grin that started across his face.

"I guess he tried to wait up for me again." Kuwabara said picking Kurama up and started carrying him to their room.

Halfway down the hall Kurama started to wake when he kept smelling dried blood from somewhere. Turning his head so it would be closer to whatever was holding him; Kurama stared to fall in the line of being asleep and being awake.

Once Kuwabara was in the room he placed Kurama onto the bed; he was glad tat the covers were already pulled back, so all Kuwabara had to do was put Kurama under the covers. After that was done Kuwabara glanced at the alarm clock that was on the dresser to the right of the bed. It read 5:30; Kuwabara knew that Yukina would usually give up around this time so she could play with some of the birds that surrounded the temple at this time.

"_I made it back just in time, now to take care of this cut 'cause it's getting on my last nerves._" Kuwabara thought to himself.

Grateful that Kurama and him had a bathroom in their room, Kuwabara took out the first-aid kit and started working on his hip. Being careful as to not be too loud so he wouldn't wake Kurama, Kuwabara thought about what Koenma had told them the day before. He really didn't want a war to start, but Koenma had side that if worse comes to worse they would fight with the demons against the vampires. There was no way he would fight against his own, but Kuwabara was just a half breed if he sided with the vampires, he still was part human after all.

"It's nothing but a big mess." Kuwabara decided.

After bandaging his wound Kuwabara headed for the bed to get what little sleep he could before having to get back up again. Walking across the hardwood floor he stared at Kurama's sleeping form realizing that out of everyone in the temple, Kuwabara could trust and count on him more then anyone there.

But there were some things about Kuwabara that not even Kurama knew about.

Pulling the covers over his tired body Kuwabara felt Kurama unmindfully warp his arm around him. Murmuring something unheard to Kuwabara, Kurama turned him over so Kuwabara and him were facing each other. The hint of blood still in the air Kurama slowly opened his eyes find something pressed against him. Looking up at Kurama, Kuwabara saw Kurama studying him closely. It was sometime before either one of them said anything.

"Kuwabara you smell like blood, what happened last night?" Kurama quizzed him.

But Kuwabara was already prepared for his questions before he even got home.

"I was taking a walk around the park when I was jumped. I get a cut on my hip, but that's about it." Kuwabara answered back to him, almost mechanically.

"Alright, but that doesn't explain where you were all night."

"I spent the night over at Okubo's since his place was closer then the temple."

Kurama didn't answer back but slowly traced the lines of Kuwabara's stomach with his finger. Taking both his answers as being true Kurama started to drift back to sleep. Looking at his lover, Kuwabara interwined his hand with Kurama's and kissed it softly.

"_Kurama doesn't need to know the truth, no one doesn't need to know._" Kuwabara thought sadly to himself.

TBC

Me: Wow, now that sucked. T.T

Everyone: Yes, yes it did....

Me: You didn't have to agree with me ya know.


End file.
